


Don't Leave Me Alone...

by WhatsaBex



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 5x07 AU, F/M, I hate snakes, Sorry Not Sorry, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsaBex/pseuds/WhatsaBex
Summary: Oneshot: Mac uses deadly vipers for his experiments and when things get rough, somebody has to pay the price for his decision.5x07 AU
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Don't Leave Me Alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you: I didn't plan this. It was supposed to be cute. Until it wasn't.  
> Don't hate me too much...
> 
> Love you all!  
> xoxo

**Don’t Leave Me Alone…**

MacGyver slowly moved to make sure not to seem as a threat to the snake in front of him, while Riley trembled on the table.  _ He got this,  _ she said to herself, trying to calm her nerves. Oh how much she hated snakes! But she trusted Mac with her life so all she had to do was be still and have his back. She looked to the other side where another snake was closing on them. 

“Oh, Mac, I don’t mean to rush you but we are getting a situation here,” Riley said and Desi immediately shifted next to her. They were both trying to get away from the edges of the table, to make sure they were safe while Mac was dealing with the first snake. 

“Coming, don’t worry,” Mac said when he closed the box with a snake in it. “Okay, one done, one more to go.”

He approached the other snake with the exact same caution and precision as before. His eyes kept checking his surroundings to make sure there were only two of these beasts. Riley didn’t take her eyes off of him, this was something she always did when they were in life and death situations. She could go without breathing in those minutes but she couldn’t bear the idea of letting something happen to Mac on her watch. Or ever. 

“Nice job, Mac,” Frankie jumped off the table when the danger was finally gone. “Though this might not be the best time, but just for the record: I told you this will not end well!”

Mac smiled at Frankie then his attention jumped to Desi. They shared a long, tension filled look. It wasn’t something that usually happened with other couples but for them it was normal. And yet Riley felt uncomfortable enough to look away: this was not an “I am so happy you are okay” stare. Just as she turned away from them, something moved in the corner of her eye. It was a split second before the others could have sensed the snake moving on them, but Riley was already on the move to grab Frankie who had no idea what was coming at her from behind. Mac moved forward with the alarm just one moment later than Riley who switched places with Frankie but the sudden movement made them both fall on the floor. 

Everything was frozen after they landed. Riley and Frankie were still holding onto each other while Mac took care of the last escaped animal. Hopefully that was last one, at least. Both women stayed on the floor trying to work through their adrenaline after such a close call.

“We should get out of here,” Desi said and Mac quickly agreed, helping up first Frankie and then Riley. Yes, they needed to get our here before…

“Riles?” Mac asked when they started marching out of the lab but after one step Riley stopped. She grabbed the table next to her to steady herself.  _ This is bad, _ she thought when she finally realized: she didn’t feel numb due to the adrenaline before. She was losing all the strength in her body within seconds. When she looked up to see Mac’s worried eyes, she already knew: this was it. 

Before she could have fallen to the floor Mac caught her in his arms his brain already racing while he put her down on the near table to examine her. 

“Riles? Riley! Please, say something!” he checked her eyes that were slowly becoming unresponsive. 

“Mac!” Frankie stood on the other side of the table. She had fear in her eyes when she pointed at Riley’s arm. Blood blisters were already showing up and it meant they were running out of time. No, it meant they had no time at all, but Mac couldn’t think of this. 

“Oh no, no! Riles, hey look at me!” he framed the woman’s face and tried to send her all of his strength with one smile. “You are going to be okay, we will figure something out! We will…”

His eyes met Frankie’s. Every bit of his body was trembling with fear.  _ This is not happening. _ This wasn’t supposed to end like this. It was his fault, he brought these snakes here. And now Riley…  _ No, come on, MacGyver! You have to help her! You two have been here before! _

“It’s okay, we just have to come up with the antidote,” Mac tried and looked around in the room. His mind played through all the possible solutions. But none would work and he knew it. There was a specific reason why he chose the golden lancehead: it’s venom was five times potent than any other viper species and it had the fastest acting venom as well. With every failed idea he became more desperate. He started running around in the lab, not really looking for something only trying to find at least one useful substance. From somewhere afar he heard Desi calling the ambulance, and Frankie calling out his name. He had no time for anything else but Riley. He couldn’t think straight but he tried. His hands were shaking while he took bottle after bottle and then threw them away. They wouldn’t do anything. 

The only sound reaching him was Riley. She started coughing and it only took him a second to run back to her. He turned her on her side while she started vomiting up blood. Mac’s brain was going through all the symptoms of the venom: blood blisters, bruising, blood in the vomit, hemorrhage in the brain and severe necrosis of muscular tissue. It was happening right in front of him and it was all his fault. It was his plan to and now he had to watch it all go wrong.  _ No, it’s not happening! _

“You promised me, Riley Davis, don’t leave me now,” he held her while her body trembled. He couldn’t bear the sight of her slipping away from him. In the back of his mind a voice told him there was only one thing he could do now: say his last goodbye. But his heart was not willing to give up. Not when it was Riles. “Frankie? Please!” The genius woman in front of him just looked at him with deep sorrow. Her eyes were telling him there was nothing left to do. But she didn’t understand: without her, he was lost. He couldn’t lose her. “No!”

Mac started panicking, running his fingers through his hair, barely being able to think. He couldn’t lose her too! He just… 

“Mac, please calm down,” he heard Desi, then he felt her hand on his face. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” he snapped. And moved away from her. He saw the hurt in her eyes yet he didn’t care. 

“Mac, it’s not your fault, please, stop,” every word just made him feel more angry. Yes, it was his fault, and how could he stop? No, he had to save her!

He was about to say something to Desi when he felt Riley slipping her hand into his. Just like that everything stopped existing. He squeezed her hand and turned to her. She wanted to say something, he could tell but the venom was already making her numb, taking over her neural system. She was dying in front of him and he couldn’t do a thing. What was the point of saving the world if he couldn’t save the people he loved? Losing Riley was not a cost he was willing to pay, and yet it seemed he was about to. 

“Mac…” She could barely breathe and she still managed to call out for him. 

“Yes, I am here,” Mac lowered his head so he could hear her whispering. 

“Don’t… lea… leave… me… al.. alone.” 

Something broke in Angus MacGyver in that moment. He could clearly remember the day he told her about his fear of dying alone. She made sure he knew he was never alone. He went through so much, he did things he regretted since then but in every step of the way he had Riley Davis. She was right there next to him, silently guiding and helping him. She saved ehr in more ways than he could have counted and now, when she needed him to save her, he couldn’t move. He was petrified, and the fear of losing his Riles was spreading faster than any venom in his body.  _ His Riles… _ The thought came so naturally, and still it hit him hard. He looked deep into her eyes, saw as tears ran down on her face. She couldn’t say anything now, she used her last breaths to ask for him to stay with her. Like he could ever leave. His heart was on that table and he just realised it, right when it was about to die. 

“You’re not alone,” Mac whispered, trying to hold back his own tears. He put his forehead to hears. “I’ll always be here, Riles… You will be okay. We will be okay, together. As always.”

Her hands let go of his, her eyes became distant and empty. Just like that he started sobbing, calling her name at least a thousand times, everytime choking on the word  _ please _ . HE was begging for her to come back to him. He pulled her up, hugged her tightly as if he was hoping his heart could beat for both of them. But hers was now silent and still. He couldn’t stop himself. He was such a fool! Riley Davis was the best thing that ever happened to him and now he lost her. He hid his face in her neck while mourning the love, he didn’t know he had. Until he lost for good.

“Mac? Mac!” he heard Desi’s voice. She was helping up Frankie from the floor while Riley was slowly sitting up. In a matter of seconds he was right there next to her.

“You okay?” He asked and looked all over her body. No sign of bite.  _ She’s okay. She’s okay _ . He kept telling himself.

“Yeah I am fine, don’t worry,” she smiled at him and it was suddenly the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He pulled her in a long, tight hug. The need to hold her in his arms, making sure nothing could happen to her was so strong he couldn’t breathe, until she finally reciprocated her hug just like they did in Germany. 

After both of them calmed down, they got up. He could feel the tension in the room, but right now all that mattered was that Riley was still breathing, and he didn’t even care how he still held her hand. 

That day Angus MacGyver learned to listen to his heart. In his whole life he had the fear of dying alone. It was the thing he dreaded the most. But that fear was nothing compared to losing Riley. Until she had her, he was never alone. Until she was okay, everything was possible. The moment her heart stopped was the moment his would too. Only hearts deeply in love could be connected like this, and now he knew: he only needed her.

  
  
  



End file.
